The Game
by mixxymae59
Summary: "This game is designed for the entertainment of special children with special characteristics and abilities ,we promise you will thoroughly enjoy the game but be warned once you start there is NO backing out ... I hope you enjoy your stay" what will happen when sasuke's and sakura's worlds collide because of one single GAME


Authors note: hey guys I hope you enjoy this one :D

There might be a bit OCC-ness ok ?

Let's start :D

Disclaimer: naruto and the characters

Don't belong to me their

"Kishimoto masashi"

* * *

"I understand now. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger."

-Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Prologue

- _**Sasuke**_ -

Today is a typical day for sasuke filled with fangirls, idiots and furious teachers and at the end of school detention and that's one of the reasons for walking home today

Apparently his older brother thought he was getting in trouble a lot so he confiscated his car

So now sasuke is walking home alone near the river since he can't take the bus due to the fact that his fanclub might follow him so he took the safest way

"Walking"

"Stupid itachi, stupid fanclub, stupid stupid" sasuke muttered under his breath

"Don't forget stupid sasuke" a figure said infront of him hiding underneath a tree

"What do you want?" sasuke said barely caring

"I want revenge, since you trashed our hangout, we thought you owe as a favor" the figure said stepping into the light along with a group of people

"Hn, get out of the way" sasuke glared at the group

"Sorry Uchiha but I'm not going anywhere without kicking your butt" the leader smirked

The group then encircled sasuke they were holding baseball bats with an annoying grin on their faces

Sasuke then bowed his head shielding his eyes and half of his face with his bangs

"This is your last warning step back and none of you will be hurt" sasuke threatened slowly

The temperature then suddenly dropped

The gang excluding the leader gulped

"You don't you scare me Uchiha, give me your best shot" the leader (stupidly) challenged with a smirk

"Its you funeral "sasuke muttered darkly raising his head

The leader suddenly froze

"Wha-what you-your eyes" the leader stuttered taking a step back

"What about it?" sasuke said taking a step forward his once onyx eyes now crimson red with 3 tomoes spinning slowly

'Why are his eyes like that? What happened? Its impossible, I-it has to be a trick, yeah a trick' the leader thought gaining his confidence and composure

Smirking he then said "attack!"

The underlings hesitant at first attack

"Let's see you get out of that sasuke Uchiha" the leader grinned mockingly

And in a flash everyone of his underlings fell down in a thud

"What happened get up you idio…"the leader yelled at them but was unable to due to the hold on his neck

"You're the idiot, idiot" sasuke said suddenly appearing infront of the leader holding his neck slowly raising him up

"Wha-what -let m-e ...go, le-let go "the (idiot) leader chocked out struggled

"Listen hear okay, ill forgive you morons and let go if promise to never bother me again" sasuke said slowly

"a-nd what if we do-don't"the leader gasped

"Then I hope you know a good doctor since he'll have to fix your neck then "sasuke threatened

"O-okay we-we'll never bother you again "the said turning a weird shade of blue

"hn" sasuke said raising the leader the throwing at the tree

"Scram "sasuke said pocketing his hands and continued walking

"ha-hai" the underling flinched running away their leader in tow

'Losers 'sasuke sighed walking on the street when his phone rang

Getting his phone from his pocket his opened it revealing a new text message:

'_Sasuke, we ran out of toilet paper and soap go buy some alright'_

_-itachi _

"What did those idiot do know" sasuke muttered

-Time skip-

Sasuke was walking home in his right hand was the toilet paper and soap

When his phone rang again

"What know" irritated sasuke flip open his phone to reveal another text message

But this time it's not itachi's

'_Are you bored with your life and you want to run away from the responsibilities if yes then this is a game for you we guarantee that you would learn to love and game this game_

_You'll never know unless you try_

_If you want to play please reply_

"_Start" '_

_No need to pay it is free_

_-unknown_

"Tsk another advertisement" sasuke then pushed his phone back to his pocket

- Uchiha residence-

Sasuke took out his keys and unlocked the door of his house

Well if can call it a house, it's the size of a mansion but hey it's not his fault his family was stinking rich

His father owned a big world-renowned company, the Uchiha corps. Which he would later take-over after college

And his mom was an ex-model and his brother is an executive in a big-ass company, the akatsuki

So yup they're rich

"Mom I'm home sasuke yelled at the kitchen or particularly at his mom who was cooking dinner

"Do you want a snack dear "his mother replied

"Nah I'm fine "sasuke said walking up the stairs

He crossed paths with itachi

"Thanks foolish little brother, oh and don't go to the bathroom on the right, it's under renovation" itachi smirked getting the soap and toilet paper

"Whatever "sasuke scowled shoving his hands in his pockets walking towards his room

Once he got inside he threw his bag to his bed and did his homework

-1 hour later -

Sasuke sat infront of his computer all his homework done

Leaving him completely bored

Don't get him wrong he isn't a loner at school he is one of the most popular boys at the school and he is the school's heartthrob ,its because of the people he hangs out with are really not that entertaining

"Suigetsu might be with another girl again and juugo would be at the vet again" sasuke muttered opening his computer

And checking his e-mail full of love letters (fan-girls, admirers), threats (gang leaders) and other junk thinking all of it is thrash he closed his computer and plopped down on his queen sized bed

Taking out his phone he searched for any new messages

Which are: none

"Tsk, so boring "sasuke growled

then he remembered the last message he got

Opening it he read it again

'_Are you bored with your life and you want to run away from the responsibilities if yes then this is a game for you we guarantee that you would learn to love and game this game_

_You'll never know unless you try_

_If you want to play please reply_

"_Start" '_

_No need to pay it is free_

_-unknown_

Well I have nothing to lose anyway so he typed "start" and click send when the room was engulfed with a bright light

* * *

_The things that are most important aren't written in books. You have to learn by experiencing them yourself_

_-Sakura Haruno_

* * *

-_**Sakura**_-

There are 2 types of people in sakura's school

The type who thinks sakura has the perfect life because

She's the daughter of famous surgeons that owns one of the world's most renowned hospital

She ranked 2nd in her class (damn you shikamaru)

She is loved by almost everyone she meets

She's the school princess

And she is the school principal's niece

(All of these leading to the haters she has now)

Those are one of the types the other is

The type who thinks that sakura haruno _is_ perfect

Since she has

Silky smooth pink hair

She has soft porcelain skin

She beautiful emerald eyes

She is nicest person ever

She is super smart

And she is great at sports

(And that leads to her having a fanclub)

But to tell the truth sakura never wanted to be perfect and she doesn't have a perfect life really

She's just your normal average person (who is super rich)

Promise

"Sakura hurry up already, its time to go home! Or better yet party!" loud blonde teenage girl squealed to the friend tugging he along towards the entrance of the classroom

"Yeah, yeah ino can you wait a second" sakura said amused at her best friend

"But its Friday and it's party time" ino whined at her bestie

They were out of the classroom and is heading towards the parking lot

"Pig, we have homework and mom and dad said I'm not allowed to" sakura sighed

"Oh come on sakura, don't be a party pooper! Sumire is gonna have her b-day party tonight, can you atleast show up for an hour?" ino complained at her friend heading toward her vehicle

"Ino, I'm not even invited" sakura reasoned taking out her keys

"But your _sakura haruno _of course your invited" ino pouted

Sakura giggled at her friends antics and gave an apologetic smile

"Sorry, ino, but I really can't ,mom said that I can't go to any parties for a month due last week's incident" sakura frowned

Ino sighed and hoped into her car

"Alright I understand, the incident was pretty bad after all "she smiled then bid her goodbye and left

Sakura sighed and hoped into her car and drove of

When she arrived home she knocked at the door it was opened by a maid and she sped away to her room

Her parents wasn't there because of meeting in another country but they keep tabs on with the maids and her older brother

-1 hour and 30 minutes later-

"Arghh, I'm so bored, I should have went with pig "sakura pouted and rolled around in her bed

When her phone rang

"Who is this?" sakura said as she read the message

'_Are you bored with your life and you want to run away from the responsibilities if yes then this is a game for you we guarantee that you would learn to love and game this game_

_You'll never know unless you try_

_If you want to play please reply_

"_Start" '_

_No need to pay it is free_

_-unknown_

"Hmmmm bored? Yes, run away from the responsibilities? No but this sound interesting" sakura said sitting up and sending a"start"

At the same time light began to shine through the screen

* * *

**T**his **game is** design**ed** fo**r** t**h**e e**ntertainm**ent **o**f **special c**hildren w**i**th **spe**cial char**acte**ristics an**d** **abili**ties

**I** hop**e you **enjoy y**ou**r st**ay**

* * *

As the 2 figures disappear along with the blinding light the cellphones fell to the floor, with a new message

And it read

"_Transaction complete, I hope you enjoy your stay"_

_-unknown _

* * *

And it is done!

Did you enjoy it I hope you did I'll try and make chapter 1 as fast as I can

:D

Helpful comments are appreciated :D :D

JA NE


End file.
